The use of personal electronic sound systems has become popular during such activities as skiing, boating, bicycling, during sports events, etc. Typically, the user has a radio such as a stereo AM/FM or a stereo tape player attached by straps to his body. Earphones are then worn by the user which are connected to the electronic sound system. Also, it has been known to provide a sound system which is formed as a belt which is laid around the neck of the user.
Such systems are cumbersome and heavy. Also, they are relatively unattractive physically and subsequently effect the marketing of the product. Also, when earphones are employed, others desiring to talk to the user may have difficulty being heard. Furthermore, if two individuals are located in close proximity to one another, it may be desirable for simultaneous listening. The use of earphones, however, renders such simultaneous listening impractical.
It is an object of the invention to provide a personal electronic sound system which is attractive, light in weight, and permits simultaneous listening by two individuals in close proximity to one another, yet without interfering with other individuals in the surrounding area.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sound transducer which may be easily positioned adjacent a user's ears.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sound transducer which may be positioned to allow sound transfer from the transducer at least partially by bone conduction.
According to the invention, a transducer unit for a personal electronic sound system is provided which has a protective enclosure and a sound transducer mounted therein. At least one pin means projects from and is supported by the protective enclosure for penetration through an article of clothing of a user and also for providing an electrical connection from the speaker through the article of clothing. Means are provided for engaging the pin means after penetration through the clothing to thereby secure the enclosure in position on the clothing and also provide electrical connection for operation on the sound transducer.
Preferably the user employs a belt strapped about his waist with a series of rechargeable batteries mounted in multiple pockets at the back thereof and appropriate electronic devices such as a stereo radio and/or a tape player attached at other areas of the belt and electrically connected to the batteries. Cables then connect one or more of the transducer units to the appropriate electronic sound unit. Preferably, a transducer unit in the form of a miniature speaker in a moisture-proof enclosure is mounted adjacent each of the user's ears.